


A Spell on the Eyes, Lets the Heart Realize

by Silverloveless



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, i don't like stalia, season 4, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverloveless/pseuds/Silverloveless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after they Rescue Derek? What caused this? All Stiles knows is that it feels like some kind of dynamic has shifted. He doesn't know  what's going on, but he needs to be there for Derek. That's what friends do right? If so when what is this weird protective feeling he gets whenever he looks at the new Derek?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spell on the Eyes, Lets the Heart Realize

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write something. If I get enough positive feedback or demands, I'll add to this despite my hectic schedule. I just really needed some Sterek.

They get back to California a day later, thankfully they didn’t need a passport for the younger version of Derek. “So now what,” Derek said looking down at his hands, still not use to this body. “Stiles,” Scott said looking to Stiles. “Yeah. Come on Derek you can stay in the guest room when we get back to Beacon Hills. I’ll get Danny to get you a new ID since we don’t know how long this is going to last,” Stiles said focusing on the road. 

When they got back they dropped off Malia first, as she went in for a kiss Stiles turned quickly and her kiss landed on her cheek. After he dropped Lydia off they went back to his house, he turned to makes sure that Scott would come by tomorrow so they could further figure out what was going on, but stopped. Derek was there asleep in the back seat. “Well I mean he’s 14 maybe? We just got him from the equivalent of a kidnapping. It’s no wonder he’s still tired,” Kira said looking at him. 

Stiles spoke up then, “No he’s 16.” “How do you know,” Scott asked. “I was at the station the night of the fire. It was one of the first few days my mom was in the hospital, and my sitter had cancelled that night,” he was quiet for a while then. “I saw him come in looking shattered.” “And you said to me, ‘Do you want a hug? My mom says that hugs make her feel better.’,” Derek said slowly, his eyes still closed. He then turning to look out the window of the Jeep. “You remember,” Stiles said kind of shocked. “Yeah right after the fire that was the first touch I didn’t flinch from. Even three weeks afterwards I would still flinch whenever Laura would hug me.” 

Scott just sighed as he got out of the Jeep, and helped Kira get out. Once they were on his bike he turned back to Derek who was standing next to Stiles. He was now shadowed by the boy with the Spark. “We’ll get you back to normal Derek. I promise.” Derek just nodded still not making eye contact. “I know Scott. Thanks for getting me in the first place.” Scott nodded, and Kira waved bye before they took off down the street.

“Come on let’s get you some food and cleaned up,” Stiles said over his shoulder as they walked into the house. “Dad. We got Derek back, and he’s staying with us for a bit,” he called out knowing his Dad was probably in the kitchen. “Damn,” Sheriff Stilinski said as he rounded the corner, “Derek? How did this happen?” Derek just shrugged. “Believe me Dad if we knew….,” well Stiles didn’t know what to say. He wanted the older Derek back of course, but this new Derek could he relive those years he lost. Could he have another chance to be even a fraction happier? Hell he could go stay with Cora in South America now with a new pack. 

“Well Derek you are welcomed to stay here as long as you need. God knows we don’t need anyone calling child services over a minor living alone in that loft of yours,” the Sheriff said gripping Derek by the shoulder trying to give him some comfort. “I’ll make you a sandwhich, and Stiles will get you a change of clothes. When you’re ready come on down,” he then turned back to the kitchen leaving the boys there. “Come on Derek. I might have some stuff that’ll fit you.”

As Stiles sat on his bed after giving Derek a change of clothes and sending him off to shower, he didn’t know what he was thinking. He wanted the old Derek back, but when he first saw this new Derek he felt something. He felt like he needed to protect this new Derek. Protect him not only from hunters and were-jaguars, but from the rest of the world. At the same time though…..he wanted his old Derek back. Who could out snark him on most days, and challenge him. 

He rubbed his face. ‘I guess we’ll just have to take this one day at a time.’


End file.
